Utility vehicles such as compact tractors include a frame or chassis supported on wheels, the chassis supporting an operator area or cab. The operator area includes a floor panel and fender panels, typically made from stamped steel sheets and welded together. The floor panels support a seat. The fender panels partially surround or enclose the large rear wheels of the tractor, protecting the operator from debris flung from the rotating wheels.
Such floor and fender structures are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,236.
The present inventors have recognized the desirability of decreasing the cost of manufacturing utility vehicles. Particularly, the present inventors have recognized the advantage of reducing the manufacturing steps and time required to form a floor and fender structure of separate pieces.